El Novio de mi Mejor Amigo
by tsuki no tenshi16
Summary: Yami se enamora del novio de su mejor amigo ¿Que hara?


_**EL NOVIO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**_

_**Una mañana Yami y su mejor amigo Joey se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando a que la pareja de Joey que conoció en parís en sus ultimas vacaciones a las 10 de la mañana un vuelo proveniente de parís llegaba a Japon en ese momento**_

_**Voz: hola Joey como estas**_

_**Joey: hola Yugi te extrañe tanto**_

_**Yugi: y yo a ti**_

_**Se abrazaron y se besaron**_

_**Joey: mira te quiero presentar a Yami mi mejor amigo**_

_**Yugi: hola Yami mucho gusto**_

_**Yami: lo mismo digo**_

_**Joey: viniste solo**_

_**Yugi: no vino conmigo mi primo Seto**_

_**Joey: seto no sabia que tenias un primo**_

_**Yugi: si solo que trabaja mucho y casi no sale pero logre atraparlo para que viniera conmigo**_

_**Joey: ahh y donde esta**_

_**Yugi: fue por las maletas ya llegara**_

_**Seto: Yugi ahí estas ya traigo las maletas**_

_**Yugi: Joey el es Seto mi primo**_

_**Joey: hola que tal**_

_**Seto: asi que tu eres el novio de mi primo pero si solo eres un perrito faldero**_

_**Joey: como que PERRO no me digas asi**_

_**Seto: cállate perro no le respondas al primo de tu amo**_

_**Joey: deja de llamarme perro**_

_**Yugi: ahhhhh u_u**_

_**Yami: te pasa algo Yugi**_

_**Yugi: pobre Joey u_u**_

_**Yami: porque lo dices**_

_**Yugi: cuando Seto encuentra una victima ya no la deja en paz**_

_**Yami rio por el comentario de Yugi**_

_**Yami: Joey estará bien no te preocupes**_

_**Yami no se preguntaba como pero el pequeño Yugi lo había hechizado ya que desde que lo vio le pracio como un angel que el cielo había mandado pero ese angel no seria para el**_

_**Joey: que les parece si vamos a tomar algo**_

_**Yugi: me parece bien pero primero tenemos que pasar al hotel para dejar el equipaje**_

_**Yami: no te preocupes ustedes vallan a divertirse yo llevare el equipaje a su hotel**_

_**Yugi: no quisiera causarte molestias**_

_**Yami: no es ninguna molestia **_

_**Yugi: gracias **_

_**Yami: los alcanzo en la cafetería nos vemos**_

_**Yami salió al hotel donde se hospedaría Yugi y su primo Seto al llegar a la habitación Yami dejo las matetas pero hizo un movimiento que provoco que la maleta se callera y tirara todo, Yami lo recogió todo y en ese momento encontró una foto de Yugi la tomo en sus manos y la miro por un rato **_

_**Yami: porque eres tan hermoso eres un angel que no será para mi porque eres el angel de mi mejor amigo **_

_**Yami guerdo la foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirio a la cafetería donde lo esperaban Joey, Yugi y Seto**_

_**Joey: ah ya volviste**_

_**Yami: no me pierdo tan fácilmente amigo**_

_**Joey: oh si claro y la vez que te perdiste en el aeropuerto**_

_**Yami: ya no tengo mas comentarios u/u**_

_**Todos comenzaron a reírse **_

_**Yugi: gracias Yami por llevar nuestras maletas**_

_**Yami: de nada fue un placer**_

_**Yugi: y dime tu también tienes pareja**_

_**Yami: no yo estoy esperando a la persona que llene mi corazón**_

_**Yugi: y crees encontrarla**_

_**Yami: creo que ya la encontré**_

_**Joey: enserio?**_

_**Yami: si **_

_**Joey: quien es**_

_**Yami: es un amor imposible**_

_**Yugi: porque lo dices?**_

_**Yami: porque él tiene novio y se ve que son felices**_

_**Yugi: que pena**_

_**Yami: no puedo hacer nada llegue tarde a su vida**_

_**Seto: lucha por el**_

_**Yami: no puedo es prohibido para mi**_

_**El dia para ellos paso muy rápido y Yami cada minuto que pasaba al lado de Yugi lo disfrutaba **_

_**Al dia siguente Yugi llamo a Joey para salir juntos **_

_**Rin rin rin**_

_**Yami: bueno**_

_**Yugi: hola Yami buenos días **_

_**Yami: buenos días- su corazón empezó a palpitar tan rápido que sintió que se le salía del pecho**_

_**Yugi: disculpa esta Joey?**_

_**Yami: no salió temprano al colegio y regresara tarde**_

_**Yugi: que pena bueno conocere el centro de juegos en otro momento**_

_**Yami: si gustas yo te llebo**_

_**Yugi: no seria una molestia?**_

_**Yami: claro que no seria un placer**_

_**Yugi: gracias en donde nos vemos**_

_**Yami: te parece en la entarda de tu hotel a las 10 de la mañana**_

_**Yugi: si claro no vemos**_

_**Yami: si**_

_**Yami estaba muy contento porque saldría con Yugi pero también estaba preocupado por Joey **_

_**A las 9 con 30 minutos Yami salió del departamento sin antes dejarle una nota a Joey para decirle la que iba a hacer **_

_**Al llegar al hotel Yugi lo esperaba en la entrada**_

_**Yugi: hola**_

_**Yami: hola perdón te hice esperar?**_

_**Yugi: no para nada**_

_**Yami: bueno vámonos**_

_**Yugi: si**_

_**Caminaron por un rato y llegaron a la arcada donde había un concurso de canto que ellos decidieron ver**_

_**Yugi: es que eso un concurso de canto**_

_**Yami: si esi es son concursos que hacen casi todos los fines de semana**_

_**Yugi: que interesante**_

_**Koga: bueno que les parece si los ganadores invectos por el momento nos canta su canción mas famosa **_

_**Kaily y Cristian cantaron su canción mas famosa**_

_**Koga: bueno veamos si alguna pareja los puede vencer**_

_**Koga: kaily tu escogeras a una persona y tu tristan a otro**_

_**Kaily miro por todo el salón y dirio su vista hacia Yami**_

_**Kaily: escojo a este chico**_

_**Tristan: entonces yo escojo a su acompañante**_

_**Yugi: pero yo no canto**_

_**Yami: ni yo**_

_**Tristan: vamos inténtenlo además sabemos que no nos van a poder ganar**_

_**Yugi: lo intentare **_

_**Yami: estas seguro**_

_**Yugi: si**_

_**Yami: bien entonces yo también lo hare**_

_**Koga: bien sigan la pista**_

_**Yami: si**_

_**Comenzó la pista y ambos cantaron**_

_**YAMI**_

_**Dime porque lloras**_

_**YUGI**_

_**De felicidad**_

_**YAMI**_

_**Y porque te ahogas**_

_**YUGI**_

_**Por la soledad**_

_**YAMI **_

_**Di porqué me tomas**_

_**Fuerte así, mis manos**_

_**Y tus pensamientos **_

_**Te van llevando**_

_**YUGI**_

_**Yo te quiero tanto**_

_**YAMI**_

_**Y porque será**_

_**YUGI**_

_**Loco testarudo**_

_**No lo dudes mas**_

_**Aunque en el futuro**_

_**Haya un muro enorme **_

_**Yo no tengo miedo**_

_**Quiero enamorarme**_

_**YAMI**_

_**No me ames, porque pienses**_

_**Que parezco diferente**_

_**YUGI**_

_**Tu no piensas que es lo justo**_

_**Ver pasar el tiempo juntos**_

_**YAMI**_

_**No me ames, que comprendo**_

_**La mentira que seria**_

_**YUGI**_

_**Si tu amor no merezco**_

_**No me ames, mas quedate otro dia**_

_**YAMI**_

_**No me ames, porque estoy perdido**_

_**Porque cambie el mundo, porque es el destino**_

_**Porque no se puede, somos un espejo**_

_**Y tu asi serias lo que yo de mi reflejo**_

_**YUGI**_

_**No me ames, para estar muriendo**_

_**Dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos**_

_**No me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelo**_

_**AMBOS**_

_**Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo**_

_**YAMI**_

_**No se que decirte, esa es la verdad**_

_**Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar**_

_**YUGI**_

_**Tu y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven**_

_**Pero en este cielo solo no me dejes**_

_**YAMI**_

_**No me dejes, no me dejes**_

_**No me escuches, si te digo no me ames**_

_**YUGI**_

_**No me dejes, no desarmes**_

_**Mi corazon con ese no me ames**_

_**YAMI**_

_**No me ames, te lo ruego**_

_**Mi amargura dejame**_

_**YUGI**_

_**Sabes bien, que no puedo**_

_**Que sin ti , que siempre te amare**_

_**YAMI**_

_**No me ames, pues te hare sufrir**_

_**Con este corazon que se lleno de mil inviernos**_

_**YUGI**_

_**No me ames, para asi olvidarte de tus dias grises**_

_**Quiero que me ames solo por amarme**_

_**YAMI**_

_**No me ames, tu y yo volaremos**_

_**Uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos**_

_**YUGI**_

_**Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta**_

_**AMBOS**_

_**Como dos cometas en la misma estela**_

_**AMBOS**_

_**No me ames**_

_**No me ames**_

_**No me ames**_

_**No, no me ames**_

_**No me ames**_

_**No me ames**_

_**No me ames... **_

_**Cristian y Kaily se arrepintieron de haber escojido a esa pareja**_

_**Koga: bueno publico escojan a los ganadores**_

_**El publico decidió como ganadores a Yami y Yugi**_

_**Koga: felicidades son nuestros nuevos ganadores**_

_**Yugi: si se lo digo a Joey se sorprendería**_

_**Yami: si claro u_u - la mención de Joey hizo que Yami se sintiera mal por enamorarse de el novio de su mejor amigo**_

_**Yugi: y que hacemos ahora**_

_**Yami: quieres ir a tomar algo**_

_**Yugi: si**_

_**Yami y Yugi caminaron por un rato y llegaron a una cafetería**_

_**Mesera: buenas tardes soy Katy les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar**_

_**Yami: si gracias tu que quieres Yugi**_

_**Yugi: solo un refresco**_

_**Yami: bien que sean dos**_

_**Mesera: si enseguida se los traigo con su permiso**_

_**En ese momento Yami y Yugi fueron sorprendidos por un fotógrafo**_

_**Fotógrafo: señores me gustaría darles una muestra gratis de mi trabajo me permiten**_

_**Yami: que dices Yugi**_

_**Yugi: seria genial **_

_**Yami: bueno entonces aceptamos**_

_**Yami: no puedo creer que nos tomaran la foto comiendo pastel**_

_**Yugi: es divertido jajajaja**_

_**Yami: si tu lo dices**_

_**Fotógrafo: aquí tienen la foto gracias por su tiempo**_

_**Yugi: disculpe no tiene una foto igual a esta**_

_**Fotógrafo: si**_

_**Yugi: me la puede dar**_

_**El fotógrafo le dio otra foto a Yugi igual a la anterior**_

_**Yami: para que la quieres**_

_**Yugi: para que tu guardes una y yo la otra asi recordaremos que ya somos amigos**_

_**Yami: amigos claro- le dolió escuchar la palabra "amigos" **_

_**Yugi: pasa algo**_

_**Yami: no nada**_

_**Yugi: bueno**_

_**Yami: es mas tengo una idea**_

_**Yami llamo al fotógrafo y le pidió…**_

_**Yami: disculpe le pagare una foto mas **_

_**Fotógrafo: quiere otra foto?**_

_**Yami: si la de mi amigo el solo**_

_**Fotógrafo: bien **_

_**El fotógrafo enfoco la cámara para tomar a Yugi y para sorpresa de Yami Yugi salió mejor de lo que se lo esperaba**_

_**Yugi: ahora te toca a ti**_

_**Yami: bien**_

_**El fotógrafo enfoco a Yami**_

_**El fotógrafo les entrego las fotos**_

_**Yami: toma Yugi **_

_**Yami le dio su foto a Yugi**_

_**Yugi: porque me la das**_

_**Yami: pera que me recuerdes siempre**_

_**Yugi: entonces toma**_

_**Yugi le entrego su foto a Yami**_

_**Yami: gracias la tendre siempre conmigo**_

_**Yugi: bien ^/^**_

_**Yami por primera vez vio a Yugi con un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejillas **_

_**Desues de divertirse todo el dia decidieron ir a la casa de Yami para esperar a Joey pero este ya se encontraba ahí**_

_**Joey: y como les fue**_

_**Yugi: muy bien**_

_**Yami: si fue divertido pero nos hizo falta tu presencia-dijo burlándose de el**_

_**Joey: que chistoso eh**_

_**Yami: jajajaja es broma**_

_**Yugi: que crees cante**_

_**Joey: cantaste?**_

_**Yugi: si con Yami**_

_**Joey: Yami cantó**_

_**Yami: ni yo me la crei**_

_**Joey: me ubuera gustado ver cantar a mi angel**_

_**Yugi: no hagas planes la próxima semana y vamos**_

_**Joey: cantaran la próxima semana?**_

_**Yugi: si nos invitaron por ser los nuevos ganadores **_

_**Joey: ah y ganaron también**_

_**Yugi: si **_

_**Joey: bueno ahí me tendrán el proximo fin de semana**_

_**Yugi: genial**_

_**Joey: pasa algo Yami has esdo muy callado**_

_**Yami: no me pasa nada mejor los dejo solos deseguro querrán estar un rato juntos porque no se vieron en todo el dia**_

_**Joey: si gracias ^/^ **_

_**Yami salió del departamento con los ojos llenos de lagrimas porque Joey le había dicho angel a Yugi y para Yami el también era su angel**_

_**Yami: "no llores" –pensó- "no seas tonto" –llorando- "el esta prohibido para ti" -secándose las lagrimas- "recuerda que el es EL NOVIO DE TU MEJOR AMIGO"**_

_**Yami después de un buen rato de estar bagando por la calle regreso a su departamento y ahí encontró a Joey y Yugi abrazandose con mucho cariño **_

_**Yami: perdón… no quería … interrumpir**_

_**Yugi: esta bien ^/^**_

_**Yami: bueno yo me retiro voy a mi habitación no se si te vea Yugi pero de todos modos me despido me la pasa muy bien gracias por el dia**_

_**Yugi: si igualmente ¿nos vemos el próximo fin semana?**_

_**Yami: a sierto se me había olvidado bueno si nos vemos**_

_**Yugi: descansa adiós**_

_**Yami: si adiós**_

_**Yami se retiro a dormir y por haber llorado tanto se quedo profundamente dormido**_

_**Claro pero soñando con Yugi a cada momento**_

_**A la mañana siguiente Yami despertó un poco mas animado ya que sus sueños fueron de lo mas hermosos al lado de su amado Ángel**_

_**Joey: buenos días Yami **_

_**Yami: buenos días como dormiste**_

_**Joey: bien y tu**_

_**Yami: bastante bien**_

_**Joey: hoy saldré con Yugi bienes con nosotros **_

_**Yami: no…. Será mejor que me quede ustedes tienen mucho que hacer y no quiero hacer mal tercio**_

_**Joey: pero Yugi me pidió que vinieras con nosotros**_

_**Yami: enserio- sonrio como nunca pensó que lo haría y no solo eso también le billaron los ojos y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho- pero que voy a hacer yo solo ahí**_

_**Joey: no te preocupes ira Seto con nosotros**_

_**Yami: ahhh ok si voy**_

_**En su paseo se encontraron con un fotógrafo y Yugi tubo una idea**_

_**Yugi: nos tomamos una foto los cuatro juntos**_

_**Seto: sabes que no me gustan las fotos primo**_

_**Yugi: diario te sacan fotos la prensa que lo hagas con tus amigos no te va a afectar**_

_**Seto: tuche primo esta bien solo una**_

_**Yugi tenia la capacidad de persuacion con su primo Seto porque el lo quería como un hermano**_

_**Asi los cuatro se tomaro una foto juntos**_

_**Yugi: bien ahora yo quiero una foto con mi Joey**_

_**Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Yami y en ese momento el perdió su sonrisa**_

_**Seto: que te pasa**_

_**Yami: nada estoy bien**_

_**Seto: no me engañas, se que te conozco poco pero me doy cuenta de que te has enamorado de mi primo**_

_**Yami: claro que no como crees el es el novio de mi mejor amigo**_

_**Seto: y eso es un obstáculo para ti**_

_**Yami: deja de decir tonterías yo no amo a Yugi**_

_**En ese momento Yugi llego con la foto que se tomo con Joey y la mostro a Yami y Seto**_

_**Yami: salieron bien **_

_**Yugi: gracias **_

_**Seto: Yugi tomate una foto con Yami**_

_**Yami: no es necesario**_

_**Seto: que dices primo**_

_**Yugi: esta bien si Yami quiere**_

_**Yami: bien**_

_**Yugi: vamos **_

_**Yugi y Yami se fueron a tomar la foto**_

_**Yami: no era necesario ya tenemos una **_

_**Yugi: si pero quiero tener muchos recurdos de mis amigos**_

_**Yami: si claro amigo**_

_**Yugi se dio cuenta de que Yami tubo la misma reacción que la ultima vez al pronunciar la palabra amigo pero no le dio importancia**_

_**Asi ambos se tomaron la foto**_

_**Yugi: ya regresamos ahora tu y Joey**_

_**Seto: que! Yo con ese perro olvidalo**_

_**Joey: te dije que no me llamaras perro**_

_**Yugi: no se pelen anda Seto haslo por mi**_

_**Seto: solo lo hare por ti entendiste**_

_**Yugi: siiiii**_

_**Yami: veo que tienes la habilidad de persuacion con tu primo**_

_**Yugi: si me complace en todo**_

_**Yami: que bien pòr ti**_

_**Seto y Joey se toman la foto y sale mejor de lo que esperaban**_

_**El dia siguió y decidieron ir a la arcada y para sorpresa de todos reconocieron a los ganadores del concurso anterior**_

_**Koga: no sabia que vendrían**_

_**Yugi: fue inesperado**_

_**Koga: nos harian el favor de cantarnos otravez**_

_**Yami: claro pero si cantamos los cuatro**_

_**Yugi: buena idea**_

_**Seto: ahora también tengo que cantar**_

_**Yugi: porfavor**_

_**Seto: sabes que no te puedo negar nada**_

_**Yugi: lo se **_

_**Yami: y tu que dices Joey**_

_**Joey: buena idea**_

_**Koga: bien sigan la pista**_

_**(JOEY WHEELER)**_

_**Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reir una vez más,**_

_**confia en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te verás.**_

_**(YUGI MOTO)**_

_**Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios,**_

_**es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar, déjame entrar.**_

_**(SETO KAIBA)**_

_**Le pido al sol que una estrella azul,**_

_**viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz.**_

_**(YAMI RAIZEL)**_

_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**llenando tu **_

_**(TODOS)**_

_**falta de amor,**_

_**(YAMI RAIZEL)**_

_**cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

_**(TODOS)**_

_**no temas yo te cuidaré,**_

_**(YAMI RAIZEL)**_

_**sólo aceptame.**_

_**(JOEY WHEELER)**_

_**Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,**_

_**y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad, serán de verdad.**_

_**(YUGI MOTO)**_

_**Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,**_

_**y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez sin medir los abrazos que des.**_

_**(YAMI RAIZEL)**_

_**Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración**_

_**para decir lo que tu esperas oir de mí.**_

_**(TODOS)**_

_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

_**no temas yo te cuidaré, sólo aceptame.**_

_**(SETO KAIBA)**_

_**Dame tus alas, las voy a curar…**_

_**(YAMI RAIZEL)**_

_**y de mi mano te invito a volar…..**_

_**(TODOS)**_

_**Aquí estoy yo, (aquí estoy yo)**_

_**abriéndote mi corazón, (ay, mi corazón)**_

_**llenando tu falta de amor, (tu falta de amor)**_

_**cerrándole el paso al dolor, (al dolor)**_

_**no temas yo te cuidaré, (te cuidaré)**_

_**siempre te amaré**_

_**Koga: siguen siendo los mejores**_

_**Yugi: gracias**_

_**Al llegar a la casa de Joey y Yami porque decidieron comer ahí Seto se pone de pie y pide**_

_**Seto: Yami puedes venir conmigo un momento**_

_**Yami: si claro**_

_**En ese momento ellos salen de la casa pero dejando a Yugi sorprendido**_

_**Joey: crees que a Seto le guste Yami**_

_**Yugi: seria la primera persona que el tendría en su corazón**_

_**Sin saber porque en el corazón del pequeño se formo un sentimiento de celos pero el no sabia porque el estaba seguero de amar Joey pero al ver a Yami irse con Seto le causo una confusión**_

_**Por otro lado Seto decide hablar con Yami**_

_**Seto: creeme que me puedes confiar tu secreto**_

_**Yami: cual secreto yo no tengo nada que ocultar**_

_**Seto: ocultas que amas a mi primo**_

_**Yami: ya te dije que no es sierto**_

_**Seto: no te creo se te ve en los ojos que lo que sientes por el es algo mas grande de lo que tu crees**_

_**Yami: pero como es que te das cuenta de tantas cosas **_

_**Seto: tu mirada te delata**_

_**Yami: soy muy notorio ante Yugi?**_

_**Seto: el no se ha dado cuenta pero se que el también piensa en ti porque te llama en sueños**_

_**Yami: pero crei que el amaba a Joey**_

_**Seto: el quiere obligarse a sentir eso porque ha estado con el mucho timpo pero cuando esta contigo el mismo se siente diferente**_

_**Yami: como es que sabes eso**_

_**Seto: el me lo dijo**_

_**Yami: pero yo no quiero herir a mi mejor amigo**_

_**Seto: por el no te preocupes**_

_**Yami: ya basta **_

_**Yugi en ese momento sale y escucha parte de la conversación**_

_**Seto: se lo diras **_

_**Yami: ya te dije que **_

_**Seto: si no se lo dices tu se lo digo yo**_

_**Yami: basta Yugi no debe saber que lo amo no lo sabra nunca**_

_**Yugi: Yami tu me amas**_

_**Yami: eh…. Si pero ahora que lo sabes será mejor irme**_

_**Yugi: pero espera**_

_**Yugi no pudo terminar de hablar porque Yami entro a la casa a toda prisa puso el seguro a la puerta de su habitación saco unas maletas guerdo su ropa y salió de la casa**_

_**Joey: a donde vas**_

_**Yami: lejos… porfavor perdóname eres mi mejor amigo lo siento siento haberte traicionado**_

_**Joey: pero de que estas hablando**_

_**Yami: solo espero que me puedas perdonar algún dia amigo… adiós**_

_**Yami tomo un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto ese mismo donde vio por primera vez a su angel, ese angel prohibido para el**_

_**Yami estaba a punto de abordar el avión cuando de pronto de olle que lo llamas**_

_**Yugi: Yami espera **_

_**Yami: Yugi?**_

_**Yugi salió corriendo y al estar fente a Yami lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos**_

_**Yugi: crei que no te alcanzaría**_

_**Yami: que haces aquí**_

_**Yugi: no te vallas no me dejes**_

_**Yami: tu no puedes ser nada para mi tu estas con Joey y ahora que tu sabes lo que siento por ti no puedo seguir aquí**_

_**Joey: y solo por eso pienzas dejar a la persona que amas realmente eres un tonto**_

_**Yami: es esta contigo y yo no seria capas de quitarte a la persona que tu amas **_

_**Joey: con la llegada de Yugi mi verdadero amor apareció**_

_**Yami: si lo se por eso no puedo quedarme mas tiempo**_

_**Joey: esa persona no es Yugi si no este neko engreído**_

_**Yami: estas emamorado de Seto**_

_**Joey: si**_

_**Seto: ves porque no te tenias que preocupar por este cachorro rebelde el estará bien **_

_**Yami: Yugi yo…. No se que decirte**_

_**Yugi: solo dime que no me vas a dejar**_

_**Yami: no te voy a dejar**_

_**Yugi: te quiero**_

_**Yami: yo te amo**_

_**Yugi: me enamore de ti desde que te conoci pero no me atrevía a dejar a Joey pero luego Seto me explico todo y….**_

_**Yugi fue callado por un tierno beso que le dio Yami**_

_**Yami: ya no importa nada solo que estare con tigo siempre y no te dejare ir**_

_**Todos se fueron del aeropuerto y sabiendo que el amor entre los cuantro seria duradero y que nadie lo rompería .**_

_**Y asi los cuatro tuvieron una vida feliz viviendo en una casa que compro Seto para los cuatro **_

_**FIN **_**Y.Y**


End file.
